The Trouble with In Breds
by Season4.5
Summary: Sequel to "The Miseducation of Rory Leigh".
1. Default Chapter

**THE TROUBLE WITH IN-BREDS**

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls, its contents, characters and situations are the property of WB, Amy and Daniel Palladino, its writers, directors and producers. The fanfic situations used are borrowed from within the series and are not meant to be spoilers. Hope you enjoy the story!

CHAPTER 1

Breakfast has become a routine in the crap shack. It felt like old times: when Chilton was a ways to a means and the Independence Inn was standing in its full glory. Fast forward to reality: Lorelai was procrastinating getting to work and Rory is still sulking from the DuGrey sleepover. Both are mulling over what tragedies may fill their day over their cups of coffee. They hope none of their fears become reality.

Lorelai pondered whether the inn could sustain itself until the end of the year. Rory contemplated her argument with Tristin and her phobia bumping into Dean.

"Hey sourpuss, you gonna be keeping me company today?" Lorelai Gilmore asked.

"Hmm, maybe later," Rory responded.

"Sookie's going to be making that wonderful pasta dish you love so much," Lorelai bribed.

"I said I'll be there later," Rory reiterated. Lately, she was getting irritated with her mother's attempts to con her into getting into town.

"So..." Lorelai said, "are you ever going to tell me anything about last week or will that be a topic I will be reading in your journal once you've become Barbara Walters and have written and sold your tell-all biography?"

"Ha," Rory responded. "Nothing happened, mom. Tristin and I just caught up with our Chilton past and college present. Boring... Like watching paint dry on a wall boring."

"You're hiding something from me and I'll get to the bottom of it," Lorelai promised. She squinted at her daughter. Rory just stuck her tongue out at her mother.

Then the phone rang.

"If it's for me, tell them I'm at the inn. If it's Brad Pitt, tell him that I will be perky and ready in ten minutes," Lorelai instructed as she gave Rory a peck on the cheek as she ran out the door.

"Ew, TMI! Bye, mom!" Rory called out after her mother as she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Rory responded.

"Good morning, Rory, it's your Grandmother," Emily Gilmore identified herself.

"Grandma! How are you?" Rory asked, feigning interest.

"Fine as fine can be," she said. "I want to inform you and your mother that Friday dinner is going to be suspended indefinitely," Emily announced.

"Really? Why?" Rory asked.

"Oh, ask your Grandfather. He decided that we shouldn't have Friday dinners since the Dragonfly incident," Emily said dryly. "Your mother should be happy to hear that."

Rory flinched as her grandmother brought up the Dragonfly incident. Her mother was just trying to help her parents spend some quality time to air out their differences. They misconstrued the event as Lorelai's attempt to have them exist in self-deprecation.

"Grandma, I don't think mom meant any malice in having you and gramps stay at the honeymoon cottage," Rory explained to her grandmother.

"It's water under the bridge, Rory. And your grandfather has made the decision. So we should leave it at that," Emily responded, with a sound of defeat in her voice. "Anyway, the Friday dinner is only part of the reason I called. Do you remember Graham Sullivan?"

"Yeah," Rory admitted. "We had a good Saturday orphan outing after finals," Rory lied.

"Well, his family has invited us to join them for a weekend at the Catskills. It's a little formal gathering that they put together every two years or so," Emily explained. "Anyway, with the current situation your grandfather and I are in, we think it would be inappropriate for us to attend when we are not in the best of terms with each other," she said, trying to explain the current separate living arrangements she and Richard arranged.

"Well, that's nice and dandy, grandma. But what does it have to do with me?" Rory asked.

"I told the Sullivans that you're going to be our stand-in during the function. They thought it was a wonderful idea for you to show up since you've already been acquainted with Graham. It keeps him out of trouble and it saves the Gilmore name from slander," Emily concluded.

"Grandma, that's blackmail!" Rory wailed.

"Lorelai Leigh. I will not tolerate whining. If you know what's good for you, you will take this invite and go," her grandma chided.

"I don't even know where he lives!" Rory said.

"They live in upstate New York. There's a train that stops at Stars Hollow on the way to the Catskills. Graham will pick you up from the train stop. Unless you want to drive to upstate New York..." Emily stated.

"I'll take the train," Rory said in defeat.

"Splendid. I will make arrangements with the Sullivans in a moment. Graham should give you a call by the end of the day to give you all the details. By all means, do not mention that your grandfather and I are not in the best of terms," Emily instructed.

"Yes grandma," she said in resignation.

"That's my girl. Goodbye, Rory," Emily stated before hanging up.

"Ugh!" Rory responded as soon as she heard her grandmother hang up. She immediately speed dialed the Dragonfly Inn.

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking. How may I assist you?" the French accented voice vibrated in her ear.

"Hi Michel, it's Rory. Can I speak to mom?" Rory requested.

"I'm sorry but don't you already live with the obnoxious woman? What on earth can you still talk about when you are rarely apart from each other?" he asked.

"Please, Michel. Just for a second. I promise not to bug you anymore," Rory swore.

Michel sighed on the other end of the line. He swore in French under his breath as he passed the phone to her mother.

"What's up?" Lorelai asked.

"I got drafted," Rory said with dramatic flair.

"As in the Bush letter kind?" Lorelai inquired.

"I wish!" Rory exclaimed. "This is strictly Grandma's kind."

"Cough up details," Lorelai instructed.

"Do you remember when grandma set me up with Graham the weekend of my last finals?" Rory asked.

"And you had that Dean/Jess thing afterwards?" Lorelai inquired.

"One and the same day," Rory confirmed.

"What about it?" Lorelai asked.

"Well gramps and grandma were invited to the Sullivan's little soiree in New York and since they're in the outs with each other, I have to attend the event as their diplomat," Rory explained.

"Oh that sucks! When is it supposed to be? Do I have a say in this since you are my daughter?" Lorelai said.

"I think you have to pick that bone with grandma because I am not going to," Rory admitted. "I think it's also her payback for you trying to play peacemaker between her and gramps."

Lorelai remained silent on the other end of the line.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to be hearing from Graham today to go over some logistical arrangements so I'll have something more definite by tonight," Rory said.

"This is one of the reasons why I told you that you should've not taken their money," Lorelai chided her daughter.

"Mom, too little too late?" Rory said. "Besides, Graham wasn't all that bad. It also gives me an excuse not to hang around Stars Hollow."

"I thought that was what last week's road trip was all about," Lorelai pointed out. "You know, I still am going to hold it over your head that you still haven't spilled the beans on me yet."

"I know," Rory mumbled.

"I guess I really can't undo anything now. Will you give me a ring as soon as you hear from Graham?" Lorelai requested.

"Will do. Bye mom," Rory said before hanging up.

Rory let out a sigh of defeat. She pulled out an empty suitcase and opened it. She opened her closet and stared at her collegiate outfits. Nothing looked suitable for an elitist outing. These are the times Rory wished her mother taught her the ways of a socialite.

"Knock, knock!" a familiar voice called out from the foyer.

"Over here!" Rory responded with a smile emerging on her face. Rory was thankful for Lane's visit.

"What are you up to? Planning another getaway?" Lane asked.

"This time, it's not of my own volition," Rory said.

"That sucks... Wait, before we tackle this subject, you haven't told me why you left town last weekend. Rumor had it that you and your mom got into a big argument and you went to Boston for some cooling off period," Lane reported.

"They were talking about me?" Rory whined.

"You left ammo for everyone to use when you disappeared from the inn's dry run," Lane pointed out.

"Oh, this place is so messed up!" Rory exclaimed.

"So, are you going to give me the 411?" Lane asked.

Rory hesitated. She stared at Lane who was making herself comfortable on her bed. Then she broke eye contact by staring back into her half empty closet. She wanted to tell Lane everything about her indiscretions but she was afraid of how it might affect their friendship. Rory decided to tell her an edited version of the truth.

"To be honest with you, I just stressed out after finals and I needed some breathing space away from this place," Rory said with vagueness in her tone.

"Hmm, good start but you're lying, Rory," Lane called her bluff.

"Oh Lane, I am just so frustrated! Tanna got me thinking that I am some loser who can't score a boyfriend and I wigged out. I started fantasizing about Dean and one thing led to another and I just had to take off and end up somewhere other than Stars Hollow," Rory confessed.

"Whoa, back the horse up, Charlie. You're telling me that you're still in love with Dean?" Lane asked.

"I don't think I ever did stop loving him," Rory admitted.

"So this 'one thing led to another' thing..." Lane pursued.

"I had to find another distraction," Rory commented. "I wished you were in town but you had that gig in New York so I decided to head to Bean Town. But, my trip was cut short when I ran into a Chiltonite."

"You did? That's cool," Lane said. "Wait! The only people you associated with at Chilton were those conjoined twins Madeline and Louise... and Paris, of course. Paris isn't back from England, is she?" Lane asked.

"Nope. I ran into Tristin," Rory confessed.

"Tristin," Lane responded, her tone dropping to her serious voice. "As in PJ Harvey, almost had a fistfight with Dean, broke of with someone in the party where I met Henry and was your non-Romeo in your school play Tristin?"

"You got it," Rory confirmed.

"This I got to hear!" her friend said.

"There's not much to tell," Rory said. "He ran into me and he let me spend the day at his dad's place. We chatted about things we've done and I came home."

"It can't be that boring," Lane emphasized. "I mean, I thought this guy was crazy for you? Or was he seeing another girl? Hey," Lane asked, "You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"On the first night, we slept in the same room," Rory admitted.

"So that's it? I thought I was supposed to live vicariously through you," Lane said with disappointment. "I remember him looking hot. Is he still hot?"

Rory broke into a blush.

"He is? Oh god, he is," Lane said squealing.

"He hasn't lost any of the cuteness factor, if that's what you're referring to," Rory clarified. "He unfortunately hasn't lost any of the annoyance factor, either."

"Well now that you're unattached, maybe you guys can start actually bartering your barbed comments for a more couple-oriented banter," Lane suggested.

"You're joking, right?" Rory scoffed.

"Well... Yes and no," Lane confided. "He was, correction, is cute and I seriously think he really was into you."

Rory stared at her best friend like she grew a third head.

"... You were just a little preoccupied with Dean at that time," Lane said.

Rory sighed. It all came back to Dean. Rory ran her fingers through her hair and was torn. Should she confide her adulterous affair to Lane now or should she wait until she has figured out a way to deal with the situation first?

"I wasn't that dense, was I?" Rory asked.

"Rory, I love you like a sister and you know I would never lie to you," Lane said. "Yes, you are oblivious to matters of the heart... or horniness."

"Hmm," Rory pursed her lips. "I guess I am a little predictable, aren't I?"

"Understatement of the year," Lane confirmed.

"Anyway," Rory said, "You just don't know how happy I am to see you. I want to hear someone else's melodrama. How's the band?"

Lane pondered. "I guess it's okay. Gil's trying to get us a couple of gigs closer to home so he can get to some of his kids' summer camp games." Lane looked away and started blushing.

"Okay," Rory interrupted her friend. "Unless you've started developing a neck rash whenever you mention Gil's name, you're keeping something from me. What gives?"

"I think I'm falling for Zach," she said.

Rory was shocked. "Now that's different. Does Dave know about this?" Rory asked.

"Let's start with 'Does Zach know about it?' He's so involved with the whole groupie concept that I think he forgets that I'm a girl. Scratch that. He knows I'm his girl roommate and therefore I fall into the "mom" category. You know, the feed me, don't touch my things kind of affection. Dave's been out of the loop for a long time. Since I've moved out from mama's, I think the thrill of eluding her disappeared," Lane said in a depressed tone. "He hasn't called me in a long time. I think we've broken up."

Rory paused mid-thought. "I would have never pegged Dave to be the kind that would not break up with you face to face. Next dilemma: aren't Dave and Zach like best friends?"

"Hmm," was all Lane said. "I don't think they've kept in touch since he's left for Cali."

"That says it all, I guess," Rory responded. "So this crush... Is this the Rich Bloomingfeld kind or the Henry kind?"

"It's the 'I don't want any skank touching him' kind of crush. Maybe it's more than a crush... And by the way, talk about the past there. Last I heard of Rich, he was managing a Star Trek convention booth," Lane said thoughtfully.

"He sure got to some distant galaxy, didn't he? Well, Lane, I hope for your sake that you and Zach can figure something out. Heaven knows what would happen if you usurp Gwen Stefani in the 'I'm-band mates-with-my-ex' department," Rory added.

Lane just made a face at Rory.

"Anyway," Lane continued, "Where's Jack Kerouac headed for this time?"

"New York," Rory said.

"Ooh, can I come?" Lane asked.

"You want to be with some stuffy rich people?" Rory asked.

"Is it like one of your grandmother's functions?" Lane asked.

"I'm assuming. This will be my first outing with the Sullivan Company," Rory said.

"On second thought, I don't envy you and your commitments," Lane commented.

"Trust me, if I can get away from it, I would," Rory admitted.

"So why don't you?" Lane questioned.

"Family obligation," Rory responded.

"Again, sucks to be you," Lane said as she got off the bed. "Well, I'm headed to band practice. Wanna come? You haven't checked us out in a while and we have some new material," Lane suggested.

Rory deliberated. She knew she was risking an opportunity of accidentally bumping into Dean.

"Maybe another time. I need to get this bag packed or else I'll end up looking like a hobo in the Catskills," Rory declined.

"Alright. Give me a ring if you need anything," Lane said before giving her friend a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I will. Have fun for me!" Rory said as she returned her friend's gesture.

Again, Rory was left to her own devices.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Rory Gilmore, it's Graham Sullivan," the voice on the other line said.

"Hi, Graham. Long time, no talk," Rory said.

"Two weeks going on three, isn't it?" he said.

"Something like that," Rory politely responded.

"Summer treating you right?" Graham continued questioning.

"It's getting better since the invite," Rory said trying to get him to cough up the details.

"Right, the invite. You know, I have nothing to do with it," Graham admitted. "Not that I mind you coming but I try to avoid this shindig every time it takes place. Unfortunately, with the field I'm pursuing, my parents think that I need to start making connections," he explained.

"Well thanks for making me feel welcome!" Rory said mockingly.

"I didn't say that I didn't want you to come, did I? I'm actually glad that someone my age is going to be around other than my cousin. It sort of makes things less stuffy," he said.

"It would be nice thinking that you're not going to bail on me mid-meal for something more interesting," Rory admitted.

"If that ever happens, I won't feed you to the sharks. I warn you though," Graham added, "If I get into trouble, you're going to be included in it in one way, shape or form."

Rory laughed. "Will it disqualify me from future visits to your parents' functions?"

"If we play our cards right, you would help me permanently miss another meaningless commitment," Graham said jokingly.

"That's on you, not me. Again, I am just playing representative in place of my grandparents," Rory clarified.

"Yeah, that's so strange. My parents thought for sure they were coming. I guess Richard's trip to Europe can't wait," Graham responded.

"Something like that," Rory lied. "So, what's the game plan?"

"How early can you get here?" he asked.

"I don't know. When's the soiree taking place and how much of me can you stand?" Rory questioned.

"Hold on a minute," Graham said.

Over the background, she could hear another conversation taking place.

"Hey you, can you stand company other than me for a few days?" Graham asked.

"Sure. Is the company cute?" the other male voice asked.

"As a button," Graham replied.

'A button? Who still says that except grandmas who have eye problems?' Rory asked herself.

"Jailbait?" the other male voice asked.

"She's our age, doofus," Graham pointed before he got back on the phone.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry about that," Graham apologized.

"A button? Please tell me you don't use that as a pick up line," Rory asked.

"We met only but twice and the first time around, you saw me with alcohol glasses," Graham informed.

"And on the second, you and your friends are too drunk to remember that I was even with you," Rory indicated.

"Touché. I apologize for my description. My cousin can make his own impression when he sees you," Graham said chuckling.

"I'm glad to hear that I need to meet your cousin's approval," Rory smugly responded.

"He's a dog but he's cool," Graham said confidently. "How about you take the train Wednesday afternoon and we'd hang out that night. The dinner's not until Friday evening but it gives me time to show you around and do stuff in the neighborhood. Does that sound okay with you?"

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," Rory said as she penciled in the information.

"Great. Give me your email information so I could send you an itinerary. If you have any questions, you've got my cell phone number," Graham said.

Rory gave him the information he requested and then said her salutations.

Wednesday. It does not give her much time to take care of her clothing options but she is glad to be out of Stars Hollow for a little while.

"So, what was that all about?" the blonde haired guy in the room asked.

"Family obligation," Graham said.

"When did family obligation become a priority of yours?" Graham was asked.

"When I become a total jackass to a nice girl. The Saturday orphan crowd got together and this girl introduced to me joined us," Graham indicated, "and I did her wrong. I was hoping to make it up to her."

"You like her, huh?" he asked.

Graham hummed. "She's definitely different."

"So what's stopping you?" the blonde questioned.

"I just think I don't think I stand a chance with her," Graham said. "You're here!"

"Damn skippy!" The blonde playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "She a Mary?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I think the girl's got some fire," Graham admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Mom, what am I supposed to wear to this event?" Rory asked as she walked arm in arm with her mother in the mall.

"You can't go wrong with black," Lorelai indicated. "But I think, color is in. Maybe we should get you something in lilac, or yellow."

"Yellow? Mom, I will look jaundiced!" Rory cried.

"My, what big words do we use!" Lorelai teased.

"Mom, be serious," Rory told her mother.

"Well let's see what this Mecca of clothing can offer us. And I mean, search well. Mom coughed up some money to dress you like a lady," Lorelai said.

"She did?" Rory asked.

Lorelai beamed a smile at her daughter.

"Let the sound of consumerism ring," Rory said smiling back at her mom.

Wednesday came too soon for Rory. She was excited to get on the train but she was also heartbroken to leave her mother once again. Rory felt a pang of regret when she witnessed her mother handle herself at the inn with such efficiency without her help. She felt like she was growing apart from her. Rory had to learn how to adapt and let go. She hoped the distraction of the week's events would help her refocus and regroup.

"Promise me that you'll call when you get there," Lorelai told Rory.

"I will," Rory said. "Are you sure you're fine with me going away?"

"I'm never fine when you're away. I mean, it's sad that you've been on summer break for almost a month and we've not even spent quality time together," Lorelai said as she fiddled with the imaginary lint stuck on Rory's knapsack strap.

"We'll always have Europe," Rory said as she tried to reassure her mother.

"And New York is your apple. Take care of yourself and don't let Johnny sweep you off of your feet, Baby," Lorelai warned.

"I promise not to Dirty Dance," Rory assured her.

"Don't turn down offers from rich kids. You have to eventually take care of your aging mother," Lorelai reminded her.

"I'm glad to know that my mom's ready to use me as a bargaining chip to get herself a house at the Hamptons," Rory said kissing her mother goodbye.

"Try Jamaica, baby. Jamaica!" Lorelai called out after her.

Rory boarded the train and took a last look at her mother. She saw one rolling tear on her mother's cheek. Rory looked away to stop herself from crying, too.

"You coming with me?" Graham asked as he ran a comb through his hair for the hundredth time.

"Nope," Graham's cousin responded without looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Come on. It will be fun," Graham coaxed.

"And be a third wheel? Nope," he said, flipping to the next page.

"You know, you've been a sorry excuse for a guy since your arrival. You're mopey and weepy and girly," Graham teased.

"Ha, I see how you are. Delude yourself, Graham, and I will prove you wrong when you bring in that girl tonight," he challenged as he fingered through the magazine's leaves.

"Fine by me. I don't think she'll be your type though," Graham indicated.

"My type? What's my type?" he interrogated.

"The fun, naughty kind. This girl's by the book, if you know what I mean," Graham informed.

"The nice ones are the one you have to be careful of. They are more dangerous than those who act naughty," the blonde said.

"Well then, I will leave that to you. I need to know how to get out of second base first before I get anywhere... especially with this girl," Graham admitted.

The blonde just laughed.

Rory got off the train depot without any hassle. After her bags have been unloaded, she spotted Graham walking toward her general direction.

"Hello, stranger," he greeted.

"Well, hello to you, too," Rory responded as she turned to receive the kiss on the cheek he offered.

"Did you have a nice trip?" he asked.

"I'm done reading 'Don Quixote'. It's one less book I have to read during my stay," Rory said.

"Oh my God! You thing we're going to be that boring? I'm hurt!" Graham pretended to be offended.

"It's an old habit. Nothing to be slighted about," Rory said smiling.

"Where's your stuff?" Graham asked.

"This is it," she pointed to her small suitcase and her loaded knapsack.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" he asked. "Because I don't see a makeup bag or matching suitcases."

"I travel light other than the books," Rory said.

"I see," he said as he picked up her suitcase. "Well, the chariot awaits us!"

"So, how did you do on your finals?" Rory asked as they drove away from the depot.

"I don't have to retake Chemistry," Graham said chuckling. "I know I won't change my major to sciences soon," he said.

"Thank God for small favors, huh," Rory responded.

"Well, how did you do in your Philosophy finals?" Graham asked in return.

"I don't think I'm converting to Wicca by next semester," Rory responded demurely.

An amused smile crept on Graham's face. He looked at her shortly before he shifted his gaze back to the road. "You know, Rory, I think I'll try to make sure that I'll be in your class next semester."

Rory looked at him and smiled. "Why so?"

"Because you fascinate me," Graham responded.

Rory was surprised with Graham's response. Maybe her summer can be salvaged after all.

The drive through the Catskills was captivating. The foliage fascinated Rory. Even if the rest of the world was getting ready for summer, the trees seemed to be stuck in spring. Graham pointed out the numerous bed and breakfast places that preyed on tourists. Then he pointed out several parks and lakes he promised to take her while she stayed at the Sullivan's.

"How did we ever get ourselves into this?" Rory asked Graham. "One outing, a family affair... I feel like someone's conspiring to get us involved."

"Meddling mom and nosey grandmother?" Graham informed. "Hey, they need some form of entertainment other than gossiping and their boring affairs."

"If it weren't for them, I would've been a bored Saturday orphan," Rory said.

"Meddlers," Graham conspired.

"Yes, meddlers," Rory chuckled.

It was not long before they turned into a private driveway. Rory fell in love with the garden that blossomed with tulips and young rose buds. She gleamed as her eyes fell upon the house that appeared before them.

"Wow," Rory said tongue-tied.

"Home sweet home," Graham said as he pulled in front of the house.

The Victorian mansion was grand. The gray stone façade looked hand chiseled and impressive. The white columns glistened in the late sun's afterglow. She once thought her grandparents' home was remarkable. This abode made it feel like a storage room. Little by little, Rory felt small and humbled by Graham's family's wealth.

"Come, I'll show you where you're going to be staying," Graham invited.

As Graham took her suitcase from the bed of his customized Dodge Ram truck, Rory's cell phone rang.

"Hi, mom," Rory answered.

"Hey, peanut," Lorelai responded. "How's it going?"

"Mom, I think I should have chosen "Eat Me" rather than "Drink me.". I feel like a very small Alice right now," Rory whispered on her cell phone.

"Do you want me to come down with a mysterious illness to get you back home?" Lorelai asked in concern.

Rory looked around in the enormous porch. She saw Graham cock his head to the side to motion her towards the direction they were headed. Rory followed trying not to show her discomfort.

"Not yet. But make sure wherever you are, I can get a hold of you to come up with that mysterious illness," Rory continued on.

"Will do. Oh, and your grandma put some money in your account. She's really paying you well for this little social visit. I say you take advantage of it," Lorelai said, sympathetic to her daughter's dilemma.

Shortly after that, Rory hung up. She was reluctant to follow Graham through the vast door.

"Are you hungry? I know I'm famished," Graham said as he dropped his keys on a table.

"Sure. Whatever you want," Rory said distracted.

"So if I said I want pizza with anchovies and foie gras, you'd eat it?" Graham charmed her.

Rory laughed shaking her head. "I agreed with you that I was hungry. I didn't say I wanted to be poisoned," Rory said.

"That's what I want, a girl with an opinion," Graham said. "Tell you what, leave your bag here and go freshen up. There's this place down the street that serves burgers to die for."

"You sure I won't get lost walking through here?" Rory asked.

Graham laughed in amusement. "I know, this place is daunting but it isn't bad. There's a bathroom through the living room and on to the right. Can't miss it."

"So, do I get to see your naked pictures? You know, the diaper-"she got cut off.

Rory nodded and took a step back only to be encountered by a loud, resounding, "Ouch!"

"Oh my God. I'm so-," Rory said mid-sentence.

Her voice seems to be caught in her throat. A pair of cold, piercing blue eyes stared back at her.

Tristin DuGrey.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Tristin was annoyed with himself for turning down the opportunity to see his cousin crash and burn while flirting with a girl. But he has not been feeling up to his usual self recently. The thrill of the chase finally ended when his past caught up with him.

Strangely, he felt uneasy when he heard the muffled voices coming from the foyer. The jovial exchange intrigued him. He got up from the couch and peaked into the hallway. He tried to read into their banter. All he could see was a slender girl who reminded him of a memory he tried to forget. Her laugh tinkled through the cool air and it brought shivers down his spine. He escaped Hartford to get away from the ghost that haunted him. Frustrated, he got up and decided to introduce himself to the guest.

Then his nightmare came true.

The slim figure bumped into him accidentally. Then she started to apologize. Midway through her apologies, she recognized him. It was a meeting he was not prepared for. Their eyes met. Her lips parted. His mouth went dry. Her hand lingered on his forearm to maintain her balance. Both of them were puzzled. Tristin was about to speak when another voice broke into his reverie.

"I see you've made your acquaintances," Graham said.

"I thought you said she wasn't a Mary," he questioned.

"Tristin," Graham chided, "I can't believe you said that in front of her! My apologies, Rory," he said coming between Rory and Tristin.

"Rory Gilmore, meet my cousin, Tristin DuGrey. I apologize for his crudeness," Graham said. "I told you he was a dog."

"The pleasure's all mine," Tristin said as he gently took her hand that still rested on his arm. Slowly, he bent from the waist and kissed her hand.

Rory was more confused than ever.

"We're headed out for some burgers. Do you want to join us?" Graham asked.

"Only if the lady invites me," Tristin said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Sure," she muttered almost inaudibly.

"Then it's settled. Is fifteen minutes enough time for you to freshen up?" Graham asked.

Rory just nodded as Graham walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Silence filled the room. For the longest time, Rory and Tristin avoided eye contact. The tension was so taut; a knife could slice through it.

"You didn't say goodbye," Tristin said to break the ice.

"I'm sorry," Rory said, taking a few steps away from Tristin. "I was going to call you," she added.

"And then what, Rory?" Tristin asked.

Rory never got to respond. Graham walked back into the room and told them to hop into his truck. They rode to the burger joint in silence.

Rory and Tristin carried on with Graham without missing a beat. Acting out in front of Graham was harder than they thought. They tried talking to each other with their eyes. They knew they needed to do more than that.

They got into the mom and pop burger joint without any hassle. Inside, Graham got them into a round booth, putting Rory between the two gentlemen.

"So, Rory Gilmore, what can you tell us about yourself?" Tristin asked looking over the rim of his cup as he took a swig out of his soda.

"Yes, Rory. What can you tell us about yourself?" Graham asked.

"What do you want to know?" Rory asked. She knew it was a loaded question but she was willing to risk it.

"Where are you from?" Tristin asked.

Graham sighed. He was about to answer for Rory when she spoke up.

"I'm from a little town called Stars Hollow, about thirty minutes away from Hartford," Rory said.

"Really? I live near Hartford. What a coincidence!" Tristin responded. His eyes, mocking her.

"So you've heard of Stars Hollow," Rory asked, playing Tristin's game.

"Didn't you used-," Tristin cut off Graham.

"So how do you know Graham?" He asked mockingly.

"My grandmother and his mom are friends," Rory said matter-of-factly.

"Aunt Cassie set you up," Tristin said mischievously shifting his sight between Graham and Rory.

"I don't think mom approves of my choices in women," Graham said.

"Aw, that's not a nice thing to say about your mom. I am part of the little set up, too, you know. Maybe my grandmother thought I had bad taste in men!" Rory said between sips of her iced tea.

"I'd say," Tristin whispered loud enough for Rory to hear over the blasting music.

Rory kicked Tristin on the shin.

"Ouch!" Tristin yelped.

"I'm sorry," Rory said without remorse.

Their eyes met. It seemed that the unsaid words between them became a challenge. Graham was still oblivious to the chemistry between his cousin and Rory.

"I hope you have a great time here in the Catskills," Graham said. Do you ride horses? We have a few in the stable," Graham added as he thanked the waiter for serving them their dinners.

"Rory's afraid of horses," Tristin said as he took a bite off of his burger.

Rory elbows him sharply. Tristin looked at her. He added, "Aren't you?"

Graham was confused.

"I told Tristin I wasn't fond of being on a beast," Rory lamely responded.

"When?" Graham asked suspiciously.

"Uh, on our way here we saw a horse headed to the barn. She was thinking out loud," Tristin lied.

Rory's appetite disappeared as soon as Tristin tried to cover up for her. This shindig in New York was going to be harder than she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Tristin was not able to stand the farce he and Rory have put up in front of his cousin.

"Damn her!" he said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

He had not smoked since his junior year. He really didn't remember how he started and why he did it. But he ended up with the nasty habit anyway. His last drag was in his Porsche before his dad took it away.

"I am so disappointed with you," his father said. "Smoking, drinking... I thought getting you a car would at least make you behave."

His dad pulled the cigarette off of his lips and crushed it on Bowman's driveway.

Tristin did not want to explain to his dad that buying him an expensive car would not change his behavior. That concept was foreign to his father. He spoke in financial terms. As long as he can put a nominal fee for every act that would save him from humiliation, he'd do it. And Tristin loved pushing the buttons that ticked his old man off.

"I hate to do this but I'm taking your car back. You have to learn about responsibility the hard way," his father said sternly.

That was the last conversation he had with his dad before heading to military school. That was the last time he took a puff.

Tristin hated the taste of cigarettes. He hated the scent and the acrid taste that followed the drag. It burned his lungs and he, at this moment, did not care.

"You know, you don't have to light up to make yourself look tough," Rory said behind him.

Tristin crushed the half smoked cigarette and tossed it in the waste bin.

"I thought you were coming out for some fresh air," Rory said.

"I did... I ran across the street, got me a pack... That's the extent of fresh air I need," he said, putting on his macho façade.

Rory stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Where's Graham?" Tristin asked.

"He's settling the bill. He made it clear that he didn't want us to pay him back for dinner," Rory stated.

"We never finished our conversation," Tristin said.

"Want to talk about it over coffee?" Rory asked.

"You and your coffee. I'm surprised that your addiction doesn't make you wax philosophical," Tristin said.

"It's ten o'clock. What do you crazy kids want to do," Graham asked as he met the other two in front of the establishment.

"Graham, this place is pretty much a ghost town this time of the night," Tristin pointed out.

"So we're calling it a night?" he asked almost incensed.

"What do you suggest?" Rory asked as she wrapped her coat tightly around her waist.

Unconsciously, Tristin draped his arm around Rory and pulled her closer to him to keep her warm. Rory glanced at him before she refocused on Graham.

"A bar? Dancing?" Graham suggested.

"Dance... Hell, you might us well subject us to a karaoke," Tristin scoffed.

"Well, Rory needs to see the Valley," Graham argued.

"Seriously, Graham, I don't need to see the Catskills in one day. Besides, I am easily entertained," Rory said.

"I don't think watching me and Jonah and the guys in a drunken stupor constitute as entertainment," Graham said.

"Nope, but a good book and a cup of coffee would suffice," Tristin muttered under his breath.

"But it was better than staring at a big biker's hairy back." Rory glanced at Tristin. Trying not to be a drag, Rory suggested, "Why don't we go back to your place and play cards or billiards, or something?"

"Do you do air hockey?" Graham asked Rory.

"I've played it once or twice," Rory responded.

"Well we'll see who will win then," Graham challenged as he slid an arm around Rory's waist and led her to the truck.

Tristin's arm dropped from Rory's shoulders. He took a deep breath and followed the couple a few steps behind them.

At night, the Sullivan residence was not as ostentatious as it was in the day. The lights that beaconed out of the huge bay windows and stenciled glass made the house more welcoming. Graham was rambling about things he would like Rory to see the next day. Rory cannot seem to pay attention to anything he was saying. She was preoccupied with Tristin's thigh rubbing up against hers. Her legs felt like lead when they walked into the house.

"Children, you're home!" a well coiffed redhead greeted them.

Graham took two strides to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Mom! I thought you and dad won't be home until tomorrow."

"Well, with vacation started and the entire Yale calendar cleaned up for now, I thought collecting my thoughts before Friday will be the most peace and quiet I can get before heading out to Philly next week," Mrs. Sullivan said. "Tristin, what a pleasant surprise! How's my favorite nephew?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Great, all things considered," Tristin said as he gave his aunt a hug in return.

"And you must be Rory," she said, kissing Rory on the cheek. "I'm Cassie Sullivan. Welcome," she greeted. "So, do you go by Lorelai, too? Your grandmother absolutely adores you. I'm sad to hear that your grandparents can't make it up here this year."

"They're greatly disappointed, too. But grandfather's been awfully busy recently," Rory said like a true diplomat.

"Well, I won't keep you guys long. Anyway, Graham, which room is Rory in?" Mrs. Sullivan asked.

"She's at the room near the back end of the house. Why?" Graham asked.

"The Carmichaels will be staying over the weekend and they can get a little loud. I don't want Rory hearing all that commotion," Cassie Sullivan admitted, blushing. "I hope you don't mind, Rory, if you get bumped to the other side of the house? I hope you boys don't mind."

"We're happy to oblige, Aunt Cassie," Tristin said, trying to contain his laughter.

The three of them broke into giggles at the mental picture they have individually conjured of the Carmichaels. Graham's mother became beet red. The three excused themselves as they ran out to the finished basement laughing so hard their sides hurt.

"I don't even know the Carmichaels and all I see are chandelier hanging sex fiends," Rory said between laughs.

"You will laugh harder when you see them," Graham said. "Your mental picture becomes one that is not that attractive afterwards."

"Air hockey or pool?" Graham asked.

"Air hockey... And I will play the winner," Tristin said as he took a couple of bottles from the refrigerator behind the wet bar.

"I guess Tristin means you and me, on the air hockey, now," Graham said, taking his position on one end of the air hockey table.

"What makes you think that I am horrible at this game?" Rory challenged taking a cold bottle from Tristin.

"Because," Graham said, "chicks are wimps!" as he launched the first strike on the table.

Rory was taken by surprise but saved the puck from sliding into the goal. The game was fast and furious. Mocked and barbed insults were exchanged in jest. Graham was competitive; sweating and cursing at Rory who was giving him a run for his money.

"Agh, you cheated!" Graham accused Rory as she won the winning goal.

"How could she cheat, man? She got you, 3 to 10! Give it up, partner," Tristin ribbed his cousin as he took a swig out of his drink.

"Ha! And girls do rule," Rory said wiping the sweat off of her brow. She took a drink out of the bottle before she realized what she chugging down.

"What is this?" Rory asked.

"Beer?" Graham pointed out the obvious.

"Do you want something else?" Tristin asked.

"No, beer's fine," Rory said mulling over his decision.

"Two out of three. You owe me that, Rory," Graham said.

"Should I give him the opportunity to redeem himself?" Rory asked Tristin.

"It's your call, sweetie," Tristin said back to her.

Taking another swig of her beer, Rory said, "You're on!"

The next round took a lot longer. It was still loud and obnoxious. More curses and swears flew from their mouths. Laughter contained the game room. Again, Rory wins, this time, by one goal.

"Graham, spit it out. A girl beat you," Rory said in a singsong voice.

"Give it up, buddy. Don't worry. I'll redeem our gender," Tristin said, putting his beer bottle down.

"Before we start, I need a refill," Rory said, topping off her bottle.

Graham handed her freshly opened bottle moments later.

"Cheers," Graham said.

Rory took his salutations and raised her bottle to his.

"C'mon, Rory. Let's get it on," Tristin beckoned.

"Hmm, I smell an ass whooping," Rory said bravely.

"You're on," Tristin said playfully.

The next round was harder on Rory. She was getting intoxicated literally and physically. The alcohol was getting to her brain. Tristin playing against her is not helping her concentrate on the game either.

"Game over!" Tristin said, polishing off his bottle.

"I'm just warming up. Ready for round two?" Rory challenged.

"Bring it on," Tristin said laughing.

Rory did not have a chance. Tristin beat her in less than five minutes. Tristin whooped in excitement. Rory hung her head in disappointment.

"So, time to pay the troll," Tristin said, sashaying toward her.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"Pay up time," He whispered to her.

"Hello, guys, I'm in the room," Graham said. "Now I see how Tristin gets the girls," he responded shaking his head.

"And how's that?" Rory asked not taking her eyes away from Tristin.

"He makes them feel like they're in control. And when they're drunk with their power, he reels them in." Graham responded.

"Hmm, I'd like to think that there's more to it than that. I'd like to think that the girl would at least put up a fight before being snared," Rory argued as she sat on the couch.

"Tristin," Graham asked as Tristin took another pair of bottles from the refrigerator, "How many girls have turned you down?"

"None," he chuckled.

Graham took a swig of his drink and said, "I don't think so!"

"How do you figure?" Tristin inquired as he stood behind Rory's seat handing her another bottle of beer.

"Rory, check this out. Tristin was... I think in his sophomore, maybe junior year, he was so in love with this girl," Graham narrated.

Behind Rory, Tristin was making hand gestures to have Graham discontinue the anecdote. Unfortunately, Graham was liquored up not to get what Tristin was trying to imply.

"...that he actually attended classes to see her. He even admitted to getting girls to make out with him by her locker to make her jealous. I guess it didn't work!" Graham said.

Rory's heart skipped several beats. She did not know whether she should tell Graham that the girl he talked about was she. She froze in her seat. She wanted to face Tristin and ask him if it's true. But she was afraid that he'd deny it.

"Graham, when I do this, I mean, by all means, 'Stop'," Tristin said, covering his face.

"No, no, I want to hear the rest of this," Rory responded despite her slurred speech.

"Rory, you know the story," Tristin said.

"Well of course, Rory knows the story," Graham said, "She's one of the good girls. She knows when to stay away from rats. You players play the same game and the playbook's been left open for all to read."

"No, I mean, Rory knows me," Tristin confessed.

It took a few seconds for Graham to process the information. "Yes, the fake bad boy with the good heart."

Rory was laughing. "I don't think he's getting it, Tristin. I think you should just change the subject and get him to do something else other than talk in circles." And help her catch her breath. She blamed the alcohol for her inexcusable emotional rollercoaster. 'Focus, Rory. Focus!' she reminded herself.

"How about me whooping him on the air hockey table?" Tristin suggested.

"Don't change the subject... Rory, can't you tell him that you girls don't really like bad boys and that guys like me do have a chance out there in the dating pool?" Graham asked.

"Graham, just forget it. You're developing an ulcer just thinking yourself stupid. Let's just get the next game going. Okay?" Tristin asked as he diverted his cousin's attention.

Graham got up from his comfortable position and dragged his feet to the hockey table. The cousins sparred both physically and verbally. Rory tuned them out while she mulled over the revelation while scanning through the numerous books that lined the walls. She came upon a series of videos and DVDs that have seen better days.

"Oh, wow! I haven't seen this movie in ages!" Rory exclaimed.

The two guys playing stopped hitting the puck midway to listen to Rory.

"Which movie is it?" Tristin asked.

"When Harry Met Sally," she said. "I remember me and my mom watching it when I was younger. I was in love with Meg Ryan's character, Sally Albright," she reminisced.

"You know, you're not that old," Graham sarcastically reminded her.

Rory got up and took the video off the shelf. She walked toward Graham and smacked him on the shoulder. She said, "You suck."

Tristin scored as Graham tried to protect himself from Rory's physical abuse. "Hey, not fair!"

"I'll take all that I can get," Tristin said. "Thanks, Rory!"

"Not a prob, Bob," Rory responded. "So, where can I find an antiquated VCR in this house?" Rory asked as she headed upstairs.

"You're in luck. The room you're gonna be in has a VCR," Graham said, following Rory.

"And if you're really lucky, you also get a bed," Tristin teased.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Rory felt like a piano has been dropped over her head. She hated it. She hated hangovers and what it stood for: stupidity, irresponsibility and childish behavior. Everything that she swore she would remember the last time she got drunk. Unfortunately, that cardinal rule was quickly forgotten the moment she got over her last headache.

Thinking was too much of a daunting task for her at that moment. Her eyes felt gritty. Her throat felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. She raised her head off the pillows. A very luxurious set of sheets covered her and her flannel covered body. She does not remember how she got into her favorite pair of pajamas; not that she minded being in them. The dancing sheep and growing numbers were just an added bonus.

However, that was the least of her surprises.

Her throbbing head swiveled to her right. Beside her laid a slumbering Tristin, dressed in a white muscle shirt and a pair of red boxer-briefs. At the foot of the bed was a sleeping Graham, dressed only in a pair of orange shorts. Great; a pajama party that she does not even remembers attending.

Rory tried to get up from under the sheets as carefully as she could without waking up the cousins. Tristin rolled on to his side, snoring lightly. Graham remained unfazed. She tried to get her balance, grabbing any sturdy surface that she can hold on to. She opened every door in that room until she found the bathroom.

The sun-filled bathroom tried to cheer Rory up but she just scowled at the yellow tile and marble that greeted her. She headed for the sink. She made a face at her reflection; baggy eyed and full of streaked make up. She made a mental note that she could be an extra in movies as a junkie if the journalism thing didn't pan out.

She washed her face clean and drank water. At first a glass, then two and then three. As she drank the water, her pounding headache was reduced to dull rhythmic thumps. She picked up a tube of toothpaste, slathered it on to her finger and simulated toothbrush cleaning. Within minutes, she felt better than when she first got up.

It didn't look like Graham or Tristin moved since she exited the room. Strangely, she didn't want to know how they ended up on her bed.

She stared at her opened suitcase. She remembered packing it neatly for the trip. Now her underwear conspired with her shirts and her shorts. She grimaced. Her head swiveled to the side and noticed the red blinking light on her cell phone. She groaned. She didn't want to listen to her voicemail, fearing it was Dean again. Instead, she speed dialed her mom.

"Good morning sunshine. How was your evening?" Lorelai's chipper voice greeted her.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Rory whispered into the receiver.

"Oh my God, is my daughter drunk?" Lorelai asked dropping her voice several notches lower.

"I don't know if I still am but I think I was last night," Rory whispered back.

"You don't know? Honey, either you do or you don't have one. What kind of party did the Sullivans throw?" Lorelai's voice got to the point of panic.

"They haven't had the party yet. The guys and I played a few air hockey rounds, drank a little and I think we watched a movie," Rory mumbled.

"Who's this 'we', white woman?" Lorelai inquired.

"Me, Graham and Tristin," Rory clarified.

"Tristin? How'd Tristin end up there?" Lorelai asked.

"It's so Twilight Zone-y, mom. Tristin and Graham are cousins. Can you believe that? It's like the 'Stepford Wives' only they're just from the same stock, not attitude," Rory explained.

"Wow. Who would've thunk, huh? Won't it be creepy if you found out that you're somehow related to them, too? More incest in the Gilmore-Gilmore bloodline. At least, the boys have two different last names involved there," Lorelai plotted.

"Mom, did you have to bring that up? I made sure that I would never, ever remember that I am a product of in-breeding," Rory mused.

"Well, then that limits our conversations about the possibilities of us making a mockery of our genetic make-up. You know, webbed toes, the third eye, finding out Charo is actually a Gilmore," Lorelai joked.

"Mom," Rory said in a singsong voice.

"Well, what are you going to do about the hangover?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know," Rory pondered, "I'm still deliberating between food and sleep. Mister Sandman is calling but I think Freddy Kruger is playing bass on my brain. The appealing thought of sugar and caffeine though is starting to warm me over."

"Food!" Graham called out from the bed.

Tristin immediately kicked Graham for his comment and rolled over to his stomach. "Shut up!" he scolded.

"Was that male voices I heard there?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. I think my hosts are starting to rise from the dead. But I feel another headache coming on," Rory fibbed.

"Ooh, you're not going to get off that easily," Lorelai said.

"Oh yes I can," Rory responded closing her clamshell cell phone before her mom could squeeze in another word.

"Rory," Graham mumbled from the bed, "My hangover needs curing. Wanna go on a scavenger food hunt? I know mine's cold pizza."

"Mine's macaroni and cheese. But I'd settle for a couple of aspirins right now," Rory said, audibly enough for Graham to hear.

Graham sat up from the corner of the bed and scratched his head. He looked behind him and stared back at Rory. "Should we wake up Sleeping Beauty?" Graham asked.

Tristin found Graham's morning jabs annoying. He took the pillow beside him and threw it at Graham. Tristin swore and took the bed sheet and wrapped it around his waist. Right now, he just wanted to be left alone.

Rory approached the bed and was about to touch Tristin when Graham stopped her.

"You might not want to do that," Graham suggested.

Rory was perplexed and looked at Graham. Tristin raised his head from under the pillow. He looked at her and then at Graham. Then, Tristin groaned and buried his head again in the pillow.

"What's wrong with you?" Rory asked.

"Graham, can you explain to her...," Tristin muffled as Graham interrupted him.

"He's got morning woody," Graham responded matter-of-factly.

Rory blushed.

"Ew, too much information," Rory declared. Desperate to cover up her ignorance, Rory asked Graham, "Why don't you have one?" She knew that was not the question she wanted to ask.

"Because I'm too hung over and apparently the Lothario isn't," Graham responded.

Rory just rolled her eyes and headed back to the bathroom taking with her a change of clothes.

Tristin did not want to wake up. He was having too much of a great dream. He wanted the fiction in his head become a dream come true.

He remembered last night's affairs graphically; the meeting, the meal, the giggling, the game playing. Everything was surreal. Nothing made him happier than seeing the uninhibited Rory emerge.

She was different. Maybe even amusing. She was out of the ordinary and very different from the uptight Rory he knew all this time.

He remembered Rory roaming aimlessly when they reached the main level of the house. When they got to the Y stairwell, Rory wandered to the right, remembering the Carmichael warning. Graham went to the left to retrieve her things. She went up the stairs cautiously; one hand on the banister, the other on her beer bottle. Once she got to the top of the stairwell, she put the empty bottle down on the top stair.

"Hello?" Rory called out as she opened the door to a bedroom. "Whose room is this?" Rory asked.

"It's Graham's," Tristin said, pulling the door shut after she stuck her head into the room.

"Hmm, he's messy. Nice guy but messy," she commented as she crossed the hallway and opened the door catty-corner to Graham's room.

"Now, whose room is this?" Rory asked accidentally stumbling into it.

"Mine," Tristin mentioned.

Rory walked into the room and noticed how neat and proper everything was. She opened drawers and lightly touched his sheets.

"I've been thinking," Rory expressed in her slurred speech, "how I missed you after I left."

"You did?" Tristin inquired, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I did... And I was hungry, too!" Rory mentioned. "I wanted some pizza... You think you can make it again for me when we become friends again?" she pleaded.

Tristin inched towards Rory until he could smell the scent of her perfume. "We've never been enemies."

"But we've never been friends, either," Rory whispered.

He stroked her cheek. His eyes gazed at hers. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you think I'm a goody two shoes?" she asked.

He chortled.

"You know, you surprise me. Just when I thought I've pegged you, you change... like a chameleon," Rory explained.

"And you're not?" Tristin asked her.

"I don't think I am not a chameleon. I think I'm vanilla as vanilla can be," Rory mumbled.

"Liar," Tristin challenged. He rested his hands on her hips. His thumb traced lazy circles on the thin fabric of her shirt. Rory lowered her eyes and stared at her feet. "You are the most enigmatic person I've ever met," he pointed out. "You're smart, funny and crazy. When you let your hair down, you are down right sexy."

He lifted a finger to her cheek and stroked the soft skin with his forefinger. She moaned. She closed her eyes as she felt him touch her. Her eyes opened and stared at his in the moon-bathed room.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"What?" Tristin asked.

"Kiss me, like when we were at the falls. I liked that," Rory pleaded.

Tristin didn't need further encouragement. His mouth swooped down on hers. He kissed her with such fiery passion; he knew he bruised her lips. But that didn't seem to mind Rory. She nibbled on his lower lip. He growled. She was getting him aroused. He held her tight against him. Their tongues dueled. Their breaths mingled. He was getting turned on with the exotic taste only Rory had with the taste of malt on their tongues. He got light headed when Rory's hand moved from his waist to the front of his jeans, fumbling to unbuckle his belt. He lifted her shirt to expose her waist to the night air and his roving hands.

"Guys, where are you at?" Graham called out from the hallway.

"Damn," Tristin cursed as he tore his lips away from Rory's. She whimpered. He sighed. "We're here!" he hollered at his cousin.

Seconds later, Graham's head poked through the doorway.

"Why didn't you go into the room?" Graham asked. "Did the bulb burn out again?"

"I didn't know if you wanted her across from my room or yours?" Tristin rationalized, eluding his cousin's question.

"Rory, do you mind having the room across from Tristin's?" Graham questioned.

"Not at all," Rory responded, covering her swollen, kissed lips.

Tristin walked out of the room, Rory trailing him.

Rory's room was very similar to Tristin's. The king sized bed laid lengthwise against the wall just across the entertainment unit. The wall paneling was tastefully done in white with blue pinstripe trimming. The room was once Tristin's favorite room. The wall panels hid the closets and the bathroom. The bay window that was across the doorway boasted of the Sullivan garden that he used to play cops and robbers with the Catskill kids and Graham. It was a room he was glad Rory slumbered in.

"Wow," Rory mouthed.

"Here's your room," Graham announced as he dropped her suitcase and knapsack on the floor. "Where's your video tape?"

Rory surrendered the tape to Graham. He pushed play and slid to the end of the bed. Tristin got comfortable on the right side of the bed, propping a pillow behind him. Rory jumped on the bed.

The opening credits to the movie flashed on the screen. Three seconds into it, Rory screeched.

"Stop the movie. We can't watch 'When Harry Met Sally' like this," she babbled. "There are rules!"

"Rules?" Tristin shot her an incredulous stare.

"You have to be comfortable. Like PJ's!" she suggested.

Rory hopped out of the bed and ran toward her suitcase. She unzipped it hurriedly and started rummaging through her clothes. She tossed her undergarments to the side of the luggage. Then she proceeded to stockpile her other articles of clothing on the first batch she unloaded on the floor until she got to the bottom of the bag where her pajamas nestled.

"Aha!" Rory yelped in victory as she pulled out the pajama set.

They were the cutest set he has ever seen. It was a lavender flannel set covered in numbers and jumping sheep. The top buttoned up front. The pajama bottoms were the drawstring kind. He smiled as he pictured Rory in them.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked as she faced Tristin.

Tristin was not prepared for Rory's next stunt. She decided to throw modesty to the wind and stripped in front of the boys. Graham spat his beer out and spilled some beer foam on his pants. Tristin lunged out of the bed attempting to cover Rory up.

"Crap!" Graham swore. He ran out of the room. Rory's eyes followed the blurry vision than just passed her.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked, oblivious to the ruckus she caused.

"Baby, you just don't do that in front of the opposite sex," Tristin said as he played with her silk bra strap. "Not that I mind, but I think you got Graham flustered."

"Why? Don't tell me you guys haven't seen a naked girl before," Rory argued.

"Point taken," Tristin responded. He took several steps back until he got to his claimed spot on the bed. To make a point, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor by the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked back.

"Giving you a dose of your own medicine," Tristin said as he started undoing his jeans.

"Oh yay! You're getting comfortable for the movie," Rory said in delight, missing the point Tristin was trying to drive through her head. She undid the hook on her bra through her pajama top. She pulled the undergarment from the sleeve of her sleepwear.

"How do you do that?" Tristin inquired.

"The bra thing? I don't know. I think it's a genetic girl thing. I learned it from Jennifer Beals in 'Flashdance'," she responded.

"I think it's interesting," he murmured, pooling his pants down to his ankles. Tristin felt more than naked being in his knickers and undershirt.

"Everyone decent?" Graham questioned from behind the door.

"Come in, prude," Rory invited.

Graham came in with three more bottles of beer. He was dressed only with a pair of baggy shorts, like an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog model. He flexed his chest to her as he handed her a bottle. She took the bottle he offered graciously, and then smiled at him. She headed to the left side of the bed, plumped up the pillows and squirmed into her seat until she was comfortable. She glanced at Graham, who also raised his bottle towards her. Finally, he pressed 'Play' to continue the movie.

Rory took a sip from her bottle. The condensation that formed on her bottle started dripping beads on her sleep gear. She shook her head and laid the bottle on the bedside table. Tristin looked at her as she moved. She crawled towards him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled, watched part of the film, and then fell asleep.

As far as Tristin was concerned, he could have died and gone to heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Tristin met up with his compatriots at the dining table moments later after he emerged from his shower. He saw Graham and Rory with their heads together, conspiring.

"Am I part of your little plan today?" Tristin asked to break the hushed tones Rory and Graham were exchanging.

Rory jumped from her seat. Graham did the same.

"Please, do not do that. Especially with someone who still has a throbbing headache," Rory scolded.

"Or a coffee cup in hand," Graham added. "Do you need one?" He offered his cousin.

Tristin nodded in agreement. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

Graham handed Tristin his cup of coffee and a bottle of aspirin. "Oh, how cute you are and what kind of rouge you need to make your cheekbones stand out," Graham responded sarcastically.

Rory burst out in laughter.

"I don't know if I should be intrigued that you know all about make up or the fact that you made Rory laugh," Tristin said.

"I told you, Rory's a trooper. A great one at that," Graham defended her.

"I know she is. She's a keeper," Tristin said eyeing her over the rim of his cup.

"Hey, Rory, are you dating anyone right now?" Graham asked.

"I feel like I'm being set up right now," Rory said.

"It's a simple yes or no answer. Are you currently seeing anyone?" Graham restated his question.

"Not that it's any of your business, no. School comes first," Rory pointed out.

"So what do you say if I set you up with Jonah?" Graham inquired.

"I don't think he's my type. I know I haven't really spoken to him except for grunts and groans between beer chugs, but I think I'll pass. Having him make the top fifty successful drunk drivers list is not part of my dating criteria," Rory indicated.

"Would you go out with me?" Graham asked.

Tristin choked on his coffee as soon as Graham asked her.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked, getting up from her seat.

"I'm fine. I just never heard anyone segue that directly," Tristin responded, grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth and the coffee he spilled.

Cassie Sullivan interrupted their conversation.

"Good morning children. I take it you all had a great time last night? Did you sleep well, Rory?" Mrs. Sullivan asked, making rounds kissing her son and her nephew.

"We had a pleasant evening, Mrs. Sullivan, thank you," Rory diplomatically answered.

"I'm glad. I would be really beside myself if you'd think that you feel like Graham and Tristin are dragging you around. They play rough sometimes... And sometimes, they don't censor their language," Mrs. Sullivan commented.

"Oh, mom. She's cool people. I don't think you have to worry that Tris and I am going to leave her stranded in the middle of nowhere," Graham reassured his mother.

"Well, knowing how you guys used to tease and mock the other ladies that have come over to this house, I wouldn't be surprised if you found some way to have our guest running back to Connecticut crying," Mrs. Sullivan informed.

"Aunt Cassie, the guys we were when we were twelve are very different from the men you are staring at right now," Tristin said.

"Maybe. But you boys still think that bodily function sounds are hilarious. I want you guys to be on your best behavior with this lady. Richard and Emily are good friends. I don't need to have them be upset with me if their granddaughter didn't have a good time," she said.

"We are. We're going to show Rory a good time," Tristin assured her.

"Good. You can start by showing her the town starting now. Unless you guys want to help set up for tomorrow's festivities, I need you all to clear out this house... at least until six or so," Mrs. Sullivan announced.

"But it's only ten, mom!" Graham whined.

"And the sooner you clear this house out, the sooner you can come back. Now, scoot!" she ordered everyone out.

Everyone groaned, including Rory. The boys kissed Mrs. Sullivan goodbye. Rory trailed behind them.

"So now that we've been kicked out of your place, what are we going to do?" Tristin asked.

"And don't say nature walk. I know I don't have the proper shoes," Rory said.

"Don't say shopping. I hate shopping," Graham said.

"Then we're at an impasse. Unless snow falls in the next hour and give us enough powder to ski or snowboard, we are screwed," Tristin informed them.

"Okay, if we could find an outdoor store and get me proper shoes, I will try getting on a canoe and paddle down a river," Rory initiated.

"Rory, you do understand this is not Dawson's Creek country. The waters here move," Graham warned.

"I know. I need to do something that is out of my zone of comfort," Rory said starting to talk faster.

"I don't think we'll have trouble looking for an outdoor store," Graham said, smiling.

"And I bet we can find ways to keep ourselves out of trouble for at least eight hours," Tristin said. "So, shall we start having fun?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"I will never, ever go shopping with you guys," Rory moaned. "Both of you combined are worse than my mom dressing me up!"

"I would think that you would be pleased with us, giving you our opinion," Graham responded.

"If I knew that it would be this fun going shopping, I would do it more often," Tristin teased.

"I am not a Barbie doll," Rory said, frustration getting to her. "So are these clothes really worth it? I just wanted hiking boots or something."

"Well now you're equipped for all kinds of weather. You've got a poncho for rain, a sweater for cool nights, socks to make you look trendy and a pair of shorts you look so cute in!" Graham pointed out.

"Dude, don't say that," Tristin said. "It makes you sound so girly."

Before Rory knew it, the boys were play punching each other.

"Hello, I'm still here! What should I get?" Rory demanded.

"Get the whole thing, babe. You'll eventually need them later," Tristin suggested.

Agreeing with Tristin, Rory took all her purchases to the counter, leaving the guys alone.

"So what do you think of her so far?" Graham asked.

"She's great," Tristin said.

"Do you think I have a chance dating her? Be honest," Graham asked.

Tristin scratched his head. He did not how to tell him the truth. Personally, he was jealous of the fact that he and Rory had the opportunity to get intimate with each other while he is in Princeton. He wanted Rory to be his. He knew he cannot have the relationship he had with his cousin if Graham and Rory ever started dating.

"I can't guarantee you anything, Graham," Tristin answered hesitantly.

At a quarter past two, Rory found herself amongst tourists in what was once an abandoned silo. Graham thought it would be great to see the largest kaleidoscope according to the Guinness Book of World Records. He was right.

The trio watched the 'Metamorphosis – A Celebration of Spring's Awakening'. The collective ooh's and aah's drowned the music and narration that accompanied the spectacular sight. Seeing the almost thirty-eight foot tall Pyramid of Mirrors change above them was a vision to behold. The greens and the blues and the reds molded, burst and spread like it had a life of its own.

It was ironic that the presentation they viewed was titled as such. It reflected a lot of the feelings she's been going through. It amazed her how they all got along. She was intrigued to see how different Tristin was with someone who can see him for what he is. She was also taken aback with the dynamic relationship the cousins had. Graham was the calmer, quieter of the two. Would she have hung out with Graham if he did attend Chilton? She wondered if it was maturity that made her and Tristin act like civilized adults. She wondered if they still have within them the idealistic fifteen year olds that quarreled every opportunity they could get. Were they any more different two weeks ago? Does this day count? Or are they deluding themselves and just going through the motions of script that's been handed to them? Rory pondered the questions as Graham stared at her throughout the show.

Graham was in a quandary. He watched the colors change on Rory's face. The awe and bewilderment he saw on her made him shiver to the core. However, he could see that something was in her head other than the spectacular sight. He was hoping she was mulling over her visit and how she's enjoying it. He also hoped that somewhere in her thoughts was him, in a pleasant light. He reached for her hand. She felt their skin graze each other. She looked at him bashfully and pulled her arm away, tucking her hand into her pocket. At the same time, he noticed Tristin's arm loosely hung on her waist and hip. Graham felt upset about the situation but his confusion over the situation overwhelmed him. He envied Tristin at his ability to woo the opposite sex. He was stumped why Rory fell for a chump like him.

Disappointed, Graham walked out of the show.

Rory stared at Graham as he left the room. She had the strangest feeling that she had let him down somehow. She looked at Tristin and told him that she needed to use the facilities. He kissed her on her head before letting her go.

It took a few moments for Rory to adjust to the natural light. It took her a few moments longer to locate Graham. She saw him propped against the gate not that far from the silo's entrance.

"Hey," Rory said as she leaned up against the gate right next to him.

"Hey," he muttered, without looking at her.

"Thanks for taking us to the show. It was breathtaking," she said.

"You should be here during Christmastime. The 'Hexagon Holiday' show is great," he stated.

"Maybe I will," Rory said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Silence lapsed between them. Both were at thought, both feeling lonely.

"So," Graham asked, "what's between you and Tristin?"

Rory pondered his question. What was between her and Tristin? She knew that the question answered wrong would set off the balance of their friendship and maybe the bond that has existed between Graham and Tristin before she, or any other girl ever even existed in their universe.

"Remember last night when Tristin tried to tell you that he knew me?" Rory asked.

Graham looked at her and nodded his head.

"Well, he does," Rory acknowledged, wringing her hands in nervousness.

"Oh," he responded. "One of his conquests?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I was the girl whose locker he made out on."

More silence passed. An array of emotions transpired on his face: confusion, anger, defeat.

"I guess I can't compete with a history like that," Graham said, laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry you have to learn about it this way," Rory said, touching him lightly on his forearm.

"I'm just surprised that Tristin wasn't more surprised to see you last night," he responded.

Rory laughed. "Oh, he was more than surprised." She paused. "I haven't seen him in eons. The last time I saw him, he was leaving for military school. That was what, three years ago? Then he bumped into me almost two weeks ago by accident. I said things that I wish I could take back."

'That explains Tristin's behavior!' Graham said to himself.

He can see the longing in her eyes. God, they were expressive! He wondered how many men lost their souls in her deep blue eyes. He envied the men who got to know her. At the same time, sympathetic to the loss she leaves herself, vulnerable to heartbreak. He hoped that Tristin wasn't dumb to throw away something that is more than notch on his bedpost.

Tristin was spooked by Rory badly enough for him to run. Graham was going to make sure that his cousin learned that girls like her are the ones worth staying for.

Graham smiled at Rory. She did the same and looked away. Neither of them minded the silence. They knew where they stood with each other.

Tristin wondered where Rory went. He became suspicious when he realized that Graham was missing, too. He got a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Following his hunch, he stepped out of the show to search for the pair.

From a distance, he saw the couple talking. He can't make out the words they were saying but he knew their conversation was serious.

He saw Graham look at her. He was beholden. He saw Rory smile at Graham. She has no clue how she affects guys that are attracted to her. She touched his arm. Graham smiled back, covering her hand with his. She retracted her arm after a second of contact. Then, she looked ahead.

A little bit of Tristin died at that instant.

His legs felt like lead as he trudged toward the couple. He pondered. Would he and Rory have that kind of relationship? No banter and contented silence?

"Hey," Tristin announced his arrival.

The couple turned around and looked at him.

"Is the show over?" Graham asked.

"It was when you guys disappeared," Tristin responded matter of factly.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to leave you alone," Rory gushed.

"Whatever," Tristin muttered. "I guess it has to be important for you two to run out on me."

Rory and Graham looked at their feet and said nothing.

The silence became unbearable for Graham. He asked, "So, what should we do now?"

"Hell if I know. This is your town," Tristin retorted. Realizing his blunt behavior, he walked away.

Rory was about to go after Tristin when Graham touched her on the shoulder and said, "I'll handle this."

Graham stepped up his speed to catch up with Tristin's long strides. He knew his cousin was agitated.

"Hey, wait up!" Graham called out.

Tristin continued with his pace.

"Hey," Graham said forcefully, taking a hold of his cousin's arm. "What's gotten into you?"

What has gotten into him was a good question.

"Nothing," Tristin responded.

"That's bull and you know it," Graham challenged.

Tristin looked into his cousin's eyes and saw both hurt and betrayal. He knew if he didn't set things right between him and his cousin, their relationship is as good as gone.

"I don't know, man," Tristin responded, "Maybe this vacation is just for the dogs."

"Is it me? Is it Rory?" Graham asked.

Tristin remained mute.

"You know, you could've told me about Rory," Graham continued saying, "And last night doesn't count. The alcohol was talking for me."

Tristin chortled.

"She told me about you," Graham said, almost whispering.

Tristin blushed. "Everything?"

"The basics," he clarified. "I'd assume that you'd give me the details if you really wanted me to know about it."

Tristin took a seat on the concrete barrier at the end of their walk. "See," he started saying, "she and I have a strange relationship. Hell, I thought I was in a relationship with her. I just forgot to send her the memo."

Graham started being less serious, listening to his cousin talk. "She likes you a lot, I can tell."

"Oh, that goes to show you that you don't know her," Tristin said back to him. "She and I cannot have a civilized conversation."

"That's hard to believe," Graham mocked.

Tristin playfully punched him on the shoulder. "I'm serious. I'd probably do anything for that girl and she'll just see me as her tormentor."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Rory looked up from her book and saw the cousins walk back to her. She was intrigued to hear what transpired between them but was too much of a coward to ask.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Rory asked.

Tristin stood beside her and tried to peer into the cover of her book. She was reading 'The Return of the Native'.

"That's a grim book," Tristin said.

Rory swatted his hand away playfully as she refocused on Graham.

"What do you suggest? We can go boulder hopping or we can go eat," he said.

"I'd go for food. I'm famished," Tristin suggested.

"Then food it is!" Graham agreed with Tristin. Off they left in search of food.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" Graham asked as he read the question on the back of a sugar packet.

"Too many to mention," Rory said as she took a sip of her iced mocha.

"Rory Gilmore, having an embarrassing moment?" Tristin mocked. "You can't count last night!"

"What did I do last night that was embarrassing?" she countered.

"Yeah, what did she do that is embarrassing?" Graham asked, wrinkling his forehead. "Oh, that!" he added.

"What? What did I do last night that can be misconstrued as embarrassing?" Rory asked.

"Have you picked up stripping as a job or a past time?" Tristin asked.

"When?" Rory asked, color rising to her cheeks. She knew she did not want to hear this.

"Do you remember how you got into your jammies last night?" Tristin asked.

"Vaguely," Rory responded.

"Rory, I know we've all become friends rather quickly but," Graham paused, "you decided to get undressed in front of me and Tris last night in honor of 'getting comfy' for your movie."

Rory covered her face, mortified. "Tell me you're lying."

"Wish I could, babe. You have the prettiest underwear," Tristin teased.

"Oh, just shoot me out of my misery!" Rory groaned.

"You should've seen Graham spit his beer out. I though he was going to choke when you took your top off," Tristin continued teasing, getting aroused by his recollection.

"Please, don't tell my mom I was this horrible," Rory pleaded to Tristin. "It's official. Alcohol and I are not a good combination."

"Ah, don't be so hard on yourself. I've done dumber things," Graham said as he nibbled on his fries. "Modify the question: what non-alcohol related embarrassing moment have you had?"

"That's a tough one. I'm too cool to be embarrassing," Tristin answered cockily.

"I've got one," Rory piped in. "Last semester, I had to write a ballet review for 'The Herald' and I thought her performance was bad. So I wrote what I saw and felt, got it published and when everything's been said and done, the ballerina pretty much screamed at me in the dining area. I thought I was going to die."

"That was you? Oh, wow. I thought the article was great. I remember the quote, 'she had the grace of a drunken dock worker'. That was classic," Graham recalled, laughing himself to a stupor. "I was waiting for the catfight in the dining hall after that."

"I can't believe that someone who I'd think isn't interested in ballet actually read it. Not a lot of people really do read 'The Herald', let alone the reviews," Rory grumbled.

"To be honest, I don't, but since the "Die, Jerk" comment she made in the dining hall, I searched out the said review. I think she took the review out of context," Graham admitted.

"Rory Gilmore, what did your mother say about saying bad things about other people?" Tristin jested.

"Blame her. She was the one who gave me the solution to my conundrum," Rory said. "So what event makes you cringe every time you think about it, Graham?" she asked.

"I think it was when your grandma introduced me to you and the whole diaper thing. I was more than embarrassed," Graham admitted.

"You shouldn't. Everyone does that. The only reason grandma didn't do the same for me is because she never saw me growing up and that my mom is the keeper of my embarrassing pictures," Rory said.

"Now it's your turn," Graham said to Tristin.

"I told you, I don't have embarrassing events. Just... moments I wish I could take back," he said.

Graham rolled his eyes. "So what one incident would you say you'd take back if you could?" Graham asked.

Tristin paused to think. He looked at Rory and said, "Leaving for military school without kissing Juliet."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

It was a quarter past one when Rory looked up from her book. She was halfway through her book when her stomach started grumbling. She was surprised that she was hungry despite the numerous meals she and the guys consumed that day. She knew she was going to work up an appetite after boulder hopping near Kaaterskill Falls. It was an exhilarating experience to her, not to mention exhausting. At the end of the day, they were pretty much soaked and tired.

The evening was pretty uneventful, which Rory was thankful for. Being an only child, and a loner for the most part, she welcomed the moment she could mull over her thoughts. She never realized how exhausting it was to keep up with someone else.

Her stomach grumbled louder. She detested the fact that her innards were prompting her to search for something edible. She wished she was back at home where she can just take ten paces from her room to raid the kitchen. Groaning, she stood up from her comfortable position. She walked toward her door and opened it slowly. She peered down the hall. Tristin's door was left ajar. She wondered what he was dreaming about.

'Snap out of it!' Rory reminded herself.

Muffled TV sounds emanated from Graham's room. Rory then decided to walk normally rather than tiptoe down to the hallway on her way to the kitchen.

She was glad that the light in the kitchen was still on. She was not looking forward to stubbing a toe in the dark. She came around the corner. She was pleasantly surprised to find out she wasn't the only one needing a midnight snack.

"Got an extra spoon?" Rory asked.

Tristin was sitting at the breakfast bar cradling a half-gallon of cookies and cream ice cream. He handed her a spoon. "Welcome to the club," Tristin said between bites.

Rory felt like a little girl at that moment. She scooped a huge mound of ice cream on her spoon. She licked the ice cream, getting some of it on her nose. Tristin laughed as he watched her try to wipe it off.

"So what's keeping you up? Don't tell me. Let me guess. You've been reading," Tristin said.

Rory nodded.

"Let's see... Madame Butterfly," he guessed.

"Nope," she said. "The Awakening."

"Kate Chopin? Didn't know you were that kind of a feminist," he said.

"What do you mean? There is only one kind of feminist. And just because I read a book written by a woman that was ahead of her time doesn't make me a feminist," she defended herself.

"Touché! I'm sorry I brought it up. I just didn't see you as the kind who would enjoy a book that talks about freedom by committing adultery," Tristin said.

Rory thought long and hard about the irony of Tristin's observation in regards to the book she was reading. She herself did not recognize it.

"So, how come you know about the book? It doesn't seem like something you'd read," Rory asked.

"English Lit. I took it last semester," he said.

"Haven't you guys gotten enough of each other's company already?" Graham asked groggily, standing by the doorframe.

"Just hungry," Rory said as she licked some of the cream that dripped on her hand.

Graham walked toward the china cabinet and took out a glass. Rory and Tristin watched him get water from the refrigerator door.

"Did we wake you up?" Tristin asked.

"Nah, the Carmichaels did that," Graham asked.

Rory giggled. She finally met the couple that night when they came back from town. The sixty some year old couple was a sight to behold. Mrs. Carmichael was a robust woman standing at 5'7" and tipping the scale at about 215 pounds. Her husband was about 5'4" and is about 150 pounds wet. Cassie Sullivan painting the couple like some sex fiends was ridiculous in Rory's mind.

Rory mimicked Graham's actions and got herself a drink of water. "Well, I guess I should go get some shut eye."

"Me, too," Tristin said as he put the ice cream away in the refrigerator.

The three of them marched up the steps. Before they stepped on the first rung towards their rooms, they heard stomping and moaning from the left wing of the house. They looked at each other and started laughing as they ran up to their rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Friday arrived and the house was chaotic. Instead of escaping the anarchy, the trio decided to hang around the house and help out. They set up flowers, polished silver and set up chairs around various rooms. By five o'clock that afternoon, they were told to get ready for the festivities.

Six o'clock rolled around. Rory examined herself on the floor length mirror that rested right by the bedside table. Her mother persuaded her to purchase a rose colored gauzy silk strapless dress. The lace crocheted hemming was elegant. The handiwork concealed her cleavage and yet left enough for her to look sophisticated and mysterious. The dress' length started knee high on her right knee and ended as a pool on her left heel. She fumbled with the light chain that laid gracefully on her neck. Doing one last inspection, she stared at her pale pink stilettos and French-tipped toes. She was ready to face the crowd.

A rapping knock on her bedroom door startled her. Patting her hairdo one more time, she said, "Come in!"

"You dressed?" Graham asked, eyes closed as he entered the room.

"You're safe," Rory giggled.

Graham opened his eyes and gasped. "Wow."

"Is it too much?" she asked.

"No," Graham said after a few moments. "You're beautiful!"

Rory blushed. Graham was dressed to fit the part of dutiful son. He was richly attired in Hugo Boss, with diamond and onyx cufflinks and patented leather shoes. His hair was combed like he was running for junior senator. He fiddled with the collar of his white shirt like his bowtie was strangling him. Rory laughed.

Graham approached her and handed her a gardenia corsage. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl."

"Thank you," Rory whispered as Graham put the flower on her wrist.

"I can see why Tristin is enthralled by you," Graham said. "He thinks you're Venus."

"You're funny," she said nervously. "He doesn't."

"That's where you're wrong, Princess," Tristin said from outside her door leaning on the doorframe. He was striking in his outfit.

He was tailored in a Giorgio Armani tux, with a white crisp shirt and a bowtie to complement the outfit. His gold and platinum cufflinks matched his Franck Muller watch. His shoes were made of crocodile skin, from the same collection his suit originated from. No matter how elegantly he dressed he wore his hair spiked to show his rebellious nature towards the event. Rory covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Well thank you for the compliment," Rory said to Tristin.

"So, shall we make our entrance?" Graham asked, offering his arm to Rory. She slipped her arm under his.

"Let's," she said, smiling at Graham and grabbing Tristin's arm when she got out to the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Graham, Rory and Tristin stood on top of the stairwell, watching the elderly guests converse amongst themselves. The maid and the butler were standing by the door ushering guests in and taking their jackets and shawls for storage. There was a string quartet playing at a corner of the living room. A bunch of waiters walked around the groups offering cheese, crackers and drinks. Laughter rang throughout the house. The sound of crystal clinked. Rory felt like she stepped into the Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous.

"Let's make the rounds!" Graham said as he took a deep breath.

The three of them marched down the stairwell. In the first five minutes, they were separated in different groups, getting into deep tête-à-tête with the other guests.

Rory was surprised at how easy it was for her to have a discussion with people she never associated herself with. She became fully aware why her mother did not want this kind of life but she also understood how different her mother would have been if she became a socialite.

It is half past seven when a majority of the guests arrived. Twice she bumped into Mrs. Sullivan asking her if she was having a good time. Twice she caught Graham looking at her and raising a champagne glass toward her direction. More than once she caught Tristin looking her way, usually with pleading eyes for her to rescue him from boring conversation. She occasionally smiled his way and shrugged. She saved him at least once and pulled him to a corner.

"Behave," she chided him.

"And if I don't?" he teased.

The bell rang.

Dinner was served at eight. Rory was grateful to be seated across Tristin and Graham.

"Two more hours to go," Graham said.

"That long?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Count yourself lucky that you don't know anything about the market," Tristin said. "The hours last twice as long."

The meal was delicious. From the consommé to the gelato, the eight-course meal was a feast not to be forgotten any time soon. Everyone retired to the living room once the tables were cleared.

"May I have the first dance?" Graham asked as they walked from the tents set up in the back yard to the living room.

"My pleasure," Rory said, giving her hand to him. Graham twirled her around the dance floor as Tristin watched.

After a few dances, Tristin cut in and replaced Graham as Rory's dance partner.

"You look magnificent," Tristin said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and put his hand in hers.

"You look ravishing yourself, Mister DuGrey," Rory complimented him.

"Aw, it's the Chilton uniform only with a bowtie," Tristin teased.

"Maybe," Rory said. "But isn't this what Chilton uniform prepared us for? To get us ready for balls and galas that placate other rich people?"

"Or conventions to raise funds to protect wildlife, support anti-violence groups and build schools," Tristin pointed out.

"Point taken," Rory admitted. She was taken aback at what he just told her. How little did she know about commitments like this. She allowed Tristin to lead her through the dance floor in silence.

"Rory, there you are!" Cassie Sullivan called out as she walked towards her and Tristin. The couple stopped dancing. "Your grandmother's on the phone. You can take the call in the study," Mrs. Sullivan said as she pointed the room to her. Rory excused herself and walked to the study to take the call.

Rory shut the doors behind her. She picked up the receiver from its cradle.

"Grandma?" Rory asked.

"Rory, we need you to come home," Emily Gilmore ordered.

"Is everything alright?" Rory inquired, her heart racing as she heard her grandmother's frantic voice.

"Your grandfather's in the hospital. He had another heart attack. Would you be able to catch a train back to Hartford tonight?" Emily informed her.

"I'll find a way to get home, grandma. Don't worry. Does mom know?" Rory continued grilling her grandmother.

"I sent her to pack a few things for your grandfather," Emily said.

Rory asked where her grandfather was and if she had to bring anything with her. All she got from her grandmother was , "Nothing. Just yourself."

Rory hung up. She had to find a way to get home.

Rory walked out from the room only to be confronted by the hostess.

"Is everything alright, Rory?" she asked.

"I have to go home. My grandfather has just been rushed to the hospital," she told Mrs. Sullivan.

"Is Richard okay? Can we do anything?" she inquired further.

"I really don't know, Mrs. Sullivan. I have to go and pack!" Rory said, getting concerned by the second.

Mrs. Sullivan was making arrangements for Rory to go home with a driver when Tristin bumped into Rory.

"Where are you going?" Tristin asked.

"Back home. My grandfather's was taken to the hospital," Rory informed him.

"How are you getting home?" he asked.

"Mrs. Sullivan's making the arrangements right now for a driver to take me home," Rory said.

"Screw the driver. I'll take you home," he informed her.

"But Tristan..." she started saying.

"It's settled. Go pack. I'll tell Aunt Cassie I'll take you home," he said as he dashed away from her side.

Rory double-timed back to her room. She deliberated whether to dress in something more comfortable for her trip. She ran through the bathroom to grab her toiletries. Then she emptied out her clothes from the drawers. Trying to be calm and rational seemed to be daunting to Rory at this point. Before she knew it, Graham was in her room consoling her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Graham asked sympathetically. "I just heard."

"I will be when I see gramps," she responded.

"Are you sure you want Tris to take you home? I can drive you to Hartford," Graham suggested.

"Thanks, Graham, but Tristin knows where to go," Rory turned down his offer.

"Are you gonna call to let us know that things are okay?" Graham asked.

"I promise," she said.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Tristin asked as he poked his head through the door.

Rory looked around the room. "I think I am."

"Well, thanks for coming over. I will be waiting for your call," Graham told her as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Graham. Don't be a stranger at the campus," Rory said back.

"I won't," Graham promised.

Tristin grabbed Rory's bags and headed out. Rory followed Tristin out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Mom," Rory called out when her mother picked up the phone.

"Rory! I tried calling you on your cell phone," she said. "You are impossible to get a hold of!"

"We had a dinner, remember?" Rory said.

"Oh yeah, you forgot to tell me that Friday night dinners are cancelled for now. What gives?" Lorelai asked.

"Agh! I'm sorry! I forgot about that. Grandma said dinners are suspended indefinitely per Grandpa's request," Rory passed on the message.

"Well thanks, smartass. I figured that the hard way," Lorelai said.

"What do you mean?" Rory inquired.

"Lights, sirens and stretchers. That's how they celebrated. Your grandmother thought I was being rude showing up despite her request that dinners are off ," Lorelai informed Rory. "If I waited longer, maybe I was going to get a telegram, too."

"I'm sorry, mom. I should've told you sooner," Rory apologized. "So, have you seen gramps?"

"No, he's still being seen by the doctor. I went home to get some of dad's stuff. I think something fishy's going on with mom and dad... But we'll discuss that when you get here," Lorelai said.

"We should be there a little past midnight," Rory informed her.

"We'll be waiting," Lorelai said as she hung up.

The almost three hour trek was unbearable to Rory. Tristin grabbed her hand several times to calm her down. His reassuring smile calmed her down a lot.

Despite the music playing in the background, the trip was made in silence.

Rory was relieved when she saw signs guiding them to St. Francis Medical Center.

"We're almost there," Tristin said to Rory.

"Thank you," she responded back. "You know you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," he said.

Tristin dropped her off at the front of the Emergency doors while he went to park his vehicle. Rory's eyes scanned the seats. Seeing no one familiar, she went to the counter to ask for assistance.

"Rory?" a female voice called out.

"Lindsey?" Rory confirmed as she faced the blonde. She was walking with crutches. "What happened to you?"

"I fell from the steps and sprained my ankle badly," she explained.

"Did you break anything?" Rory asked.

"Fortunately, not. But the doctor said it will take a while for me to heal," Lindsey said.

"Have you found out anything?" Tristin asked as he came through the doors.

"No, not yet," Rory said. "I want you to meet Lindsey. Lindsey, this is Tristin."

"Hi," Tristin said waving to her. "What happened?"

"Took a spill," she said chuckling. "Are you Rory's boyfriend?" she asked.

"Are you ready to go?" a male voice from around the corner called out. Rory's heart sank to her stomach. The two other people looked towards the general direction. Dean emerged from behind the corner.

Rory noticed Tristin clam up. He stood up straight like a watchdog protecting his territory. She noticed Dean's eyes shift from her then to Tristin.

"Rory, what are you doing with this clown?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Lindsey said, "Why are you attacking him?"

"Nice to see that bag boy hasn't learned any manners from grocery school," Tristin said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised your tie hasn't strangled you yet, accountant," Dean spat back.

"Hey, quit it, you two," Rory said as she mediated between the two gentlemen.

"How do you do it, Rory?" Lindsey asked. "You get yourself a really nice looking guy and you still have my husband wrapped around your finger." Lindsey looked at her tense husband, then to Rory. "If I were you, I'd move on, Rory. Have Tristin fight your fights and leave my husband out of it."

Lindsey hobbled away. Dean looked at Tristin like he wanted to kill him. He wanted to say something but instead, walked out to catch up with his wife.

Tristin was confused. He did not know what just transpired before him.

"Rory!" a familiar voice from down the hall called after them.

"Mom!" Rory called out. She ran to her mom and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad to see you're here in one piece," Lorelai said. "How'd you get here?"

"Tristin drove me home," she said.

Lorelai let go of her daughter to notice Tristin at the corner waving at her shyly. She marched toward him and hugged him, too.

"You are the greatest," Lorelai said. "Thanks for bringing Rory home safely."

"I do my best, Ms. Gilmore," he said, taking the hug from her.

"Call me Lorelai. I fear my mom's behind me whenever you call me that," Lorelai told him.

"How's grandpa?" Rory asked.

"Well, he can talk now. He might have to get more tests to see if they need to perform surgery on him," Lorelai informed them. "Why don't you guys head down the hallway. You'll see grandma. I'll go grab us some coffee."

Taking a cue from her mother, she went down the hallway, dragging Tristin with her.

Emily Gilmore held a tissue on one hand, the other clutching her purse. She was surprised to see her granddaughter walk towards her with an elegantly dressed young man right beside her.

"Rory, you made it!" Emily said, hugging her.

"Thanks to my, uhm, date," Rory pointed out Tristin.

"Yes, you have a very handsome companion with you. And you are?" Emily asked.

"Tristin DuGrey, ma'am," Tristin introduced himself, laying a kiss on Emily's knuckles.

"Oh yes, now I remember. Janlen's grandson, right?" she clarified.

"One and only," Tristin confirmed.

"You came to my granddaughter's birthday party a couple of years back. You left an impression on Richard," she went on.

"I hope it's the good kind," Tristin hinted.

"Richard remembers names and faces and they are usually of good men," Emily informed him.

"Grandma, can we go in and see gramps?" Rory asked to end Emily's inquisition.

Emily sighed. "Yes. Your grandfather has been asking for you since he could see visitors. He said he wouldn't sleep without speaking to you."

Rory lanced her fingers through Tristin's and guided him to Richard's room. The elder Gilmore was reclined on his hospital bed.

"Rory?" he said.

"Hi Gramps! I heard that you gave everyone a scare toady," Rory bantered.

"Just got a little too excited," he said. "I'm sorry that my little ticker got you out from a fabulous party."

"Gramps, you know I will drop anything just to be by you," Rory said.

"I see you brought a bodyguard. Mister DuGray, isn't it?" Richard said.

"Tristin will be fine. Mister is left for dad and grandfather," Tristin chuckled. "How are you Mister Gilmore?"

"Better when I leave this place. They make too much of a fuss around here," Richard grumbled.

"They do that when you are one of the biggest donors," Rory said, reflecting back on what Tristin brought to light to her earlier that evening.

"Ah, Trix was the donor, not me," he said humbly. "Do you know what got me to this place, child?"

"No," Rory said.

"Your grandmother," Richard started, "and I have decided to try a trial separation."

Rory gasped. Tristin raised his eyebrow.

"Do you want me to leave?" Tristin asked.

"No, you could stay. The whole world will find out eventually," Richard calmly answered. "It's for our own good, Rory. Do you understand?"

Rory wanted to say 'no' but she nodded her head in compliance. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I need you to be strong for your mother and grandmother. I feel that you are the only one who could see this objectively," Richard informed her.

"Where are you going to be staying?" Rory asked grabbing her grandfather's hand.

"I'll still be in the compound. We're just going to have to meet in other ways other than Friday night dinners," Richard said.

Rory sighed and kissed her grandfather on the cheek. "When are you moving?"

"I was moving today and I think that's what got myself overworked. I don't know when I am going to get out of here but I would like it if you were around when I get home," Richard charmed his granddaughter.

"You know where you can call me when you're given you the green light," Rory said.

"That's my girl," Richard said giving Rory a squeeze. "Tristin, take care of this one. She is precious."

"I will, Mister Gilmore," Tristin promised.

Rory said goodbye to her grandfather and left him to his sleep. She and Tristin walked out of the room.

"So, is he finally asleep?" Lorelai asked as she handed her daughter and Tristin a cup of coffee.

"He's getting there," Rory said. "Are you headed home soon?"

"No, I'll be hanging around here for a few. Can I impose on you to take Rory home?" Lorelai asked Tristin as she shifter conversation between the two.

"It's my pleasure," Tristin said.

Rory hugged her grandmother.

"I will see you home in the morning," Lorelai said, hugging her daughter once more. "Don't let this guy go. I think the evil one has something going on here."

"Be good, mom," Rory chastised her mother.

Rory and Tristin walked out of the hospital in silence.

As soon as they exited through the emergency room doors, Rory started sobbing.

"Hey," Tristin started consoling her.

"I hate this place. I hate it!" Rory exclaimed emphatically.

"What do you mean?" he asked rubbing her back.

"This," she started saying, "... is all wrong. Grandpa. Lindsey and Dean. You."

"Me?" Tristin arched his eyebrow. He faced her and wiped the tears running down her cheek.

"I'm hanging on a very thin thread and I'm just waiting for it to break," she muttered between sobs.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to catch you," Tristin whispered back.

END

To be continued... All Grown Up and Nowhere to Go


End file.
